


A Quiet Night Off

by Rizobact



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, Sideswipe tries to be sneaky and helpful, and actually succeeds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizobact/pseuds/Rizobact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl and Sunstreaker get to spend a quiet night off together, no thanks (or perhaps all thanks) to Sideswipe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Night Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FHC_Lynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FHC_Lynn/gifts).



“You sent Sideswipe to the brig.”

Prowl looked up hearing a voice in the doorway. The golden mech standing at the entrance to his office was frowning, but his plating wasn’t flaring with anger.

“I did. Is there a problem?” He asked, setting down the datapad he’d been working on to give Sunstreaker his full attention.

“Yes.” He strode in, letting the door slide shut behind him. “You only sent him to the brig for one night.”

Prowl’s doorwings twitched slightly in amusement, though his expression remained unchanged. “His actions in the canteen, while disruptive, were hardly enough to merit a longer sentence,” he explained. “Would you have me punish him unfairly?”

Sunstreaker shook his helm. “It would have been nice to have a longer break from him, that’s all.” He pulled out the visitor’s chair in front of Prowl’s desk and sat down heavily. The legs scraped against the floor unpleasantly, causing Prowl’s sensitive panels to twitch again in discomfort. “What he put me through today should be worth at least a week.”

“Has he been harassing you while you were on duty?”

“Not so you could prove it.”

Prowl said nothing. If Sideswipe had been pestering Sunstreaker over their twin bond then there wasn’t much he could do, after all. The only way he could intervene in such instances was when one of them, usually Sunstreaker, lost his temper and lashed out physically, either at the sibling in question or whatever unfortunate happened to be nearby.

A moment of silence drew out between them as Prowl waited for Sunstreaker to continue. “He really only earned one night?” he said at last.

“Yes. Frankly I expected much worse when I got Red Alert’s call, but as it turns out the energon dispenser was mostly empty when he started tampering with it, so there wasn’t a great deal of damage.” Prowl watched the yellow twin closely. “Did he say something to you about it? I could possibly extend his stay by a day if there were evidence he intended greater destruction.”

Sunstreaker merely shook his head again, this time regretfully. “He’d been bothering me almost non-stop for over an hour when all of a sudden he went quiet and vanished.” He huffed in frustration. “He almost seems happy right now that he’s in the brig, and he won’t tell me why he’s so pleased with himself.“

“That is concerning,” Prowl said, processor immediately beginning to spin out several possibilities for what might have the red hellion so pleased to be in lock up, each more terrifying than the last. “What was the last thing he said before shutting you out?”

“Nothing! I told him to stop bothering me or I’d flatten him and then you’d put us both in the brig for interrupting your night off and he just…vanished.”

Suddenly the doom-and-gloom scenarios evaporated. “He knew it was my night off?” He asked, seeking confirmation.

“Why would that matter?” Sunstreaker retorted. “He doesn’t need an excuse to be a nuisance, ruining your night off was just a bonus.”

The change in Prowl’s frame language was minimal, but Sunstreaker picked up the subtle laughter all the same. “What?” He demanded.

“He did not ruin my night off,” Prowl said. “As I said, the damage was minimal and a single night in the brig and an incident report was all that was necessary, which I had just completed when you arrived.” He opened a drawer in his desk to replace the datapad, glancing at his companion before closing it again. “I believe his impromptu incarceration has left you free tonight as well.”

“Yes, I am.” Tension drained from Sunstreaker’s frame as he realized the unspoken invitation. “Would it be problem if I stayed a little while then?” He ventured, tone guarded but his EM field was quietly hopeful.

Prowl didn’t smile, but he nodded and offered to set up his chess board so they could play. Sunstreaker found himself wordlessly thanking his twin for his timing. The increased smug feeling filtering back across the bond suddenly made everything clear - Sideswipe had planned it all so that he and Prowl could have this time together. Amused and grateful, Sunstreaker tuned out his brother and settled down to enjoy the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr for FHC_Lynn in response to a post about imagining other people's OTPs and writing for them. The bunny bit and ran - thank you for the inspiration!
> 
> I feel accomplished having at last posted something written here, even though it's short. Yay! :)


End file.
